Perfect Capture
by Ice Spirit
Summary: Six years after the first World Champions, the Blade Breakers are now off to their own lives but when Fate wants to accomplish something, surely two hearts will find each other... KaixRei ON HIATUS
1. Blurred Vision

**Ice Spirit: **Due to my severe obsession to KaixRei pairing, I'm, again, writing a fan fiction about them. This just popped in my head while I'm listening to the Christina Aguilera Stripped album and I don't know what's the relation of the music with the plot line. So, anyway, please bear with my obsession. By the way, this fic is set after the first season of Beyblade coz I think, their looks are, ermm, more fitting for the story. Enough of my ramblings! On the fic!

"Rei, you need to capture assorted pictures from the first business convention of the largest companies in Japan for our magazine. I want high-quality, clean, and clear shots. I want it on my table two days after the event. The meeting starts tomorrow at 7:30 am at the Wyndham Hall so don't be late. Don't forget your official press ID, alright?" a fair woman in her late twenties, Kumi Tsukishiro, told the twenty-one year old photographer, Rei Kon.

It's been six years since Rei and the other Blade Breakers went on to their separate lives. Tyson returned to Japan from Russia to help his grandfather in their dojo and at the same time, accompany his father in his researches. Max, on the other hand, immigrated to the United States with his family. Kenny gained a scholarship on computer sciences in a prestigious school in New York. Kai, being the last pure Hiwatari heir, inherited all of his family's money and assets at the age of sixteen. And Rei, after deciding to permanently live in Japan, works as a professional photographer for Japan's largest company.

Rei smiled at his superior. Ms. Kumi Tsukishiro is the publishing company's resident perfectionist. Being the Senior Artistic Director of the company, she makes sure that everything in her department is made in perfection. She insists that everything should be high-class and purely original. He, while listening to his superior's reminders, scribbled the time and date in his organizer.

"Don't worry Ms. Tsukishiro. I'll make it sure that my shots are really perfect." Rei assured the director in his gentle and friendly tone.

"You better be. Major businessmen and women are going to attend that convention tomorrow. And they are going to be featured in our magazine. Oh, and before I forget, take a shoot of all businessmen and women that will be attending the meeting. I mean all. We'll need it for the special edition of the _Business Japan_. Don't be late, ok?" Ms. Tsukishiro reminded Rei as she walked away.

Rei just smiled to his self. He loves his work despite the time schedule and pressure. He just gathered his things, getting ready for home. It's already 6:00 pm after all. He walked past different sections and divisions of the company the nearest elevator. The building is indeed colossal! He surely needs a complete rest. Tomorrow is surely going to be a very long day.

oOo

"President Hiwatari, I just want to remind you of the convention tomorrow. First thing in the morning, 7:30 am at the Wyndham Hall." A petite girl in her mid-twenties reminded President Kai Hiwatari of the Hiwatari International Group of Companies of his schedule for the next day.

"Alright. You may go now." The twenty-two year old Kai Hiwatari dismissed his secretary. Despite being with a lot of people everyday for more than six years, he still can't help but feel awkward in being with a huge crowd especially those unknown to him. He is still the anti-social sixteen-year-old team captain of the Blade Breakers and he can't help but let a small smile graze upon his lips, remembering the past memories from his experience with the team especially when Tyson attempts to piss him off during trainings. He barely said it but he knew in his self that he did consider those 'kids' as his friends.

Everything changed in Kai's world after his grandfather, Voltaire Hiwatari, was arrested and died from insanity in jail. Six huge companies, not to mention hefty company shares in different companies around the globe, are left to this sixteen year old teen in the sudden turn of events. It's not the definition of being rich an average teenager is looking for in his generation. Some might think that it's amazing but to him, it's really strenuous. Sometimes, he even said to his self that training Tyson is waayy better than reading a stack of papers. He'd probably exchange a day off with his former team just to relax his self from the stress he's getting from work. He can't deny that he missed them despite their bad days in dealing with each other's attitude but did he have a choice? He must continue the businesses handed down to him because it had been with the Hiwatari's for several generations but if fate will permit, there will be a way.

oOo

Rei presented his ID at the entrance of the Wyndham Hall for the security policies of the convention. The lobby is already filled with a large crowd of press members though it's only quarter to six in the morning. This convention is the first in the 21st century of the business people in Japan the reason it is much awaited by the press and also by the Japanese masses.

Rei surveyed the area when he heard a familiar voice calling him. He turned around and saw a colleague from the company. The girl had short straight brown hair that goes until her neck and green eyes. She also had slim figure that fits her age. He approached her with a smile. He is still very friendly despite the years.

"Hi Riku. Where is your photographer and how's _Japan Today_?" Rei greeted the young woman warmly. He still is the one who strikes the conversation.

"Luke went to the toilet for a while. Everything's fine with _Japan Today _except for the fact that I am the one assigned to do the story about this convention. Finally, I'm going to make it to the front page of a broadsheet!" Riku Kuharou, a twenty four year old writer for _Japan Today_, exclaimed excitedly.

"Well, this is your lucky day make the best out of it. The CEOs are starting to arrive, so I have to go. You better start looking for Luke. See you." Rei said cheerily and he walked off to the lobby wherein the CEOs from different business groups started to enter the red carpet. Here comes super photographer.

oOo

Kai sat professionally in his seat as the convention is still going on. He hated this type of meetings because every time he goes to one, he can't help but feel annoyed when the reporters and photographers come up to him and ask him about stuff like "How is it like to be the record holder of being the youngest CEO in the whole world?" or "Does he feel uncomfortable with his social and business status?" which are very irrelevant if you ask him. He can't help but ask himself if these reporters can't think of anything else. It's too much for the readers and viewers to hear and read the same thing from time to time. Despite his dislike, Kai tried to pay attention to the topic of the convention. He hates these things.

"President Kai Hiwatari of Hiwatari International Group of Companies how is the development of your stocks?" the speaker of the convention asked Kai directly about his companies' market status. Kai set his crimson orbs directly to the speaker to show his seriousness, placed his hands on the table in front of him and leaned over to the microphone.

"The Hiwatari Group is having a growth of shares for the Stock Exchange. We are currently building a division of our company in France since we already have divisions in the United States, Russia, Australia, England, Spain, China and Great Britain." Kai said in a very professional tone. He'd grown after six years. He still have his spiky two toned hair and his blue fin prints in his face but his voice got deeper a little. Being the CEO of a huge chain of companies, Kai ditched the arm guards and welcomed the conventional black suit.

The hall burst into whispers after Kai stated his group's status. He really hated it when they do that. Hiwatari International Group of Companies is considered the biggest and most influential company in Asia due to its connections to different companies worldwide but that doesn't mean that they have to whisper about it in front of him. If Tyson and Max are the one doing this to him before, he surely had burst his bubble in any second. He tried to keep his cool. After all, he's just telling the truth unlike other companies who tend to bluff.

Time past quickly for Kai who wasn't really listening at the convention, though he kept a straight face. His training in the Abbey is really useful enough for him in this type of situation wherein he's really pissed off big time. But then, it's not yet over. The press is going to bugger him even before he can say finish. As the press people were allowed to go down the hall from the on lookers' area, the photographers started doing their thing while the writers and reporters sat on the reserved seats for them. Kai hid his mouth while he yawned. God, he needed sleep.

oOo

Rei started capturing individual close ups of the tycoons of course with their permission. He won't do anything embarrassing for the person and himself. He is able to capture pictures of the three-thirds of the group inside the room before they were asked to stay at the side of the hall. Few more and he's goin' to be bouncin' out the hall like a real kitty cat.

The reporters started bombarding the business people loads and loads of questions about different stuff. Rei intended not to listen; after all, he's going to read it tomorrow at work. Rei got a roll of film from his pocket and inserted it to his camera after removing the other one. He is not your ordinary photographer if you think he is. He still had his hair in his while hair wrap but he ditched the red bandana and made his bangs a little thinner and shorter. He also ditched his old top coz it makes him look fat. He, instead, settled for a medium hug black Chinese-inspired shirt and his old blue pants. He is indeed cooler that the normal jeans and polo shirts those other photographers wear.

He continued shooting close up pictures until his saw a blue movement in the hall. He looked up and scanned the crowd. He must be daydreaming and just continued shooting. Oblivious to him, he just took a shot of his former team captain who is now one of the most powerful men in Asia.

After a few more moments, he's already finished. He got lots of shots within the convention so he decided to go but then, something is telling him that he should stay put and wait until the convention is finished. He just shrugged and headed to the lobby. Maybe he can just wait and join Riku and Luke for lunch.

Forty-five minutes started to pass and the hall doors opened widely. It is obvious that the press conference is now finished. Rei stood from the couch on the hall's lobby. He tried to see through the throng of reporters but to no avail, they all crowded as the businessmen went out of the door. Very annoyed, Rei just walked away to the other exit, staring at the floor. This convention wracked his nerves like crazy. It's like a huge break to him. He continued staring on the floor like crazy when suddenly, he bumped into someone and fell on the floor. He tried to ease the pain in his behind and he looked up to see whom he bumped into. The bright light from the sky blocked his view of the person's face but he can't mistake the crimson color he saw when his golden eyes came to the persons' eyes. His eyes widen as he stood up quickly to regain his composure.

"Kai Hiwatari, is that really you!"

tbc…

**Ice Spirit: **dun dun dun.. It's a cliffy! Review and tell me what ya think! Constructive criticisms are also welcome as long as you give suggestions and helpful points don't just put swear words in it just to piss me off, ayt?

Your Icy Sistah **–Ice Spirit-**


	2. In Touch With Our Pasts

Kai instantly turned around when he felt something, more likely someone, bumped him from behind. Then, he saw a strange yet familiar face in front of him. The other person stood up quickly and said,

"Kai Hiwatari, is that really you?"

He blinked in surprise. Sure, he is popular because he's rich and powerful but not in his six years of being the CEO of the Hiwatari Group some stranger has asked him an innocent question. He scanned the other person's physique and saw his PRESS Id. _This is normal. He is, after all, a member of the press._

"Don't you recognize me, Kai?" the other person asked Kai lightly that made Kai's eyebrows furrow. Sure this guy knows him.

Kai thought really hard when he saw the other person's hair. It is long and wrapped in a white hair wrap. _Strange_, he thought. He knew that he know someone who sported that kind of look in his teens.

"C'mon Kai. I know you're better than that. Don't tell me that you have already forgotten me after all these years." The other person said in an amused tone that made Kai a little irritated.

_What the hell is this person talking about? _Kai wanted to remember but he can't. Work is really getting him really out of his social life. He is still left clueless with the other person's identity but when he saw his golden orbs, he is now certain that he knows this person. He smiled. _Rei Kon. _Fate listened to him after all.

"What happened to you?" is Kai's instant question the moment he recognized the person he's talking to.

"Well, I'm just a photographer for some large publishing company out there compared to someone who is just a CEO of some major companies in Japan and other countries as far as know." Rei responded with amused sarcasm.

"I know you're better than that. What I mean is, what happened to _your_ hair" Kai said, imitating his sixteen-year-old cold tone. He never felt this happy in six years.

"Oh." Rei said, touching his wrapped hair. Should he or he should not? He didn't respond. Changing his hairstyle was the biggest change he had made in his life.

When Rei didn't respond, Kai concluded that there must be something wrong with his question so he must change the topic.

"Are you going somewhere? How about having lunch? My treat." Kai offered, checking the time. As far as he knows, his next meeting will be at 3:00. Maybe he can spend time with an old friend like he dreamt of.

"Yes but maybe I can spare time for the CEO. It would be a shame if I turn you down. You, after all, are still a superior." Rei said teasingly.

"C'mon. Ditch the teasing. When I'm not in a meeting or in the office, I'm just Kai, alright?" Kai said in a rather irritated tone. Even after six years, Rei is still the innocent and youthful one.

"I'm just kidding Kai. To be honest, I did miss seeing you and Tyson fight during trainings. Maybe you can tell me a lot about your life within the past years. I'm sure a lot of things have changed." Rei said cheerfully. He can develop pictures later.

**_Beep! Beep!_**

Kai reached for his phone and answered. It is from his secretary. This should not be any meeting or he'll kill her for sure. Rei just snorted softly. A CEO will always be a CEO.

"Kai Hiwatari speaking." Kai said coldly. If she's going to ruin a time to relax, she'd better be scared.

"Ss-sir? Tt-this is-s Mi-miran-n-da." His secretary stuttered due to Kai's obviously cold tone.

"I know. What do you want?" Kai, again, asked coldly. God, Miranda should stop being the nervous type or else, he'll fire her.

"President Yin of the Yin Chemicals cancelled your meeting for today which is supposed to be at 3:00 pm. That means you have no other meetings for today except this dinner with Mr. Ivanov you asked me to record." Miranda said, finding her voice. Though she is older that her boss, she still can't help but feel scared every time she talks with Kai Hiwatari.

Kai inwardly smiled. _A time of my life._ Maybe he'll consider Miranda's job after all.

"Alright Miranda. Thank you. And please, cancel all my meetings tomorrow." Kai directed his secretary. Maybe he can have a day for himself tomorrow.

"But sir, tomorrow will be your meeting with the executive board and the stockholders?" Miranda reasoned. This is really odd. President Kai Hiwatari of the Hiwatari International Group of Companies never in six years cancelled any appointments he had made so why start now?

"I said, cancel it _all._" Kai said dangerously. No one dared to contradict with Kai Hiwatari. Well, except Tyson and the other Breakers.

Kai heard Miranda gulp in the other end. He smirked. He always has that effect on everyone he's talking to seriously. Ha! _Serves her right_, he thought childishly.

"Yes, sir." was Miranda's simple reply. She wouldn't dare contradict her boss anymore. It gives her the creeps.

"Good." And with that, he ended the phone call. C'mon, he's with a _friend_.

"So, hungry?" Kai asked, turning to Rei. Despite the fact that he and Rei never saw each other after 6 years, he is still comfortable with him as ever. Even before he had broken his shield down to the Blade Breakers, he is really comfortable with him.

"Aren't you needed in your office?" Rei asked in return. Kai is undoubtedly a busy person and he is puzzled if how Kai can make time for him.

Kai just went down to his car and went in, ignoring Rei's question that left the other male puzzled. When Rei didn't follow his suit, Kai opened one window.

"Are you just going to stand there or you want to eat? I'm starving!" Kai said in a very un-Kai like tone.

Rei smiled in surprise. Well, Kai never complained of being hungry or something. Maybe he needs to get to know the new Kai Hiwatari.

oOo

"You're very lucky that you have your life in your hands. I mean, I felt that I was deprived of my life after gaining my family's companies and stuff. I can't go out whenever I like and even at home, you secretary calls you even in the middle of the night just to inform you of some late announcements of meetings and appointments. I still see Tala and the other Russians but being with Tala is insane!" Kai said openly while he and Rei sat in the park after having lunch. 

Rei licked his chocolate ice cream as he listened to Kai's speech. It's great that Kai is more open to him. It is like starting all over again as grown-ups, or maybe not. _We are not that old yet!_

"C'mon Kai! Get over it. You are a Hiwatari! You are born rich and powerful. Your father wouldn't want you to live poor right?" Rei said bluntly as he devour his ice cream.

Kai looked at Rei. He never changed. Still youthful yet matured. Still loves ice cream despite the cold atmosphere. Well, at least, he is happy with his life.

"I've done a lot of talking now. Maybe it's time for you to share something." Kai said in a childish way. He never imagined that he would talk like that in his life!

"Before I forget, Kenny just emailed me last month and informed me that he finally finished his course in New York and he will be working with Max's mom. Max is also doing well, he says, and at that time, they are asking me if I have any contact with you yet. I told them no but maybe later, I'll tell them yes." Rei said cheerfully, finishing his ice cream.

"Really? They actually asked for me?" Kai asked in amazement. To be honest, he never expected them to care for him because he hasn't really been that nice to them but still he is happy they cared for him.

"Yup. They asked for you. Amazed aren't you?" Rei asked. Kai is still Kai except for the fact that he's way nicer and cooler than he was six years ago.

"What's with your hair? I see that you have ditched the red yin yang bandana." Kai inquired as a matter of factly.

"I-I.. I actually did not ditch it." Rei said, his tone is filled with obvious sadness.

"Then what happened to it?" Kai asked out of curiosity. Rei never removed his red bandana ever since.

"Before we all separated ways, I lost it in the plane. I don't know how and who got it but it's pretty upsetting because it was my only memory of my parents. And since I don't have my bandana anymore, I had to have my bangs trimmed. Having my haircut is also agonizing but I have to live with it. There, happy?" Rei told Kai the reason behind his missing bandana.

"You can always get a new bandana right?" Kai asked, gazing at the small girl and her father on the opposite bench.

Rei followed Kai's gaze and saw the sadness and emptiness inside him. As far as he knew, Kai's parents were killed when Kai was barely a year old so his grandfather took him into the Abbey.

"You are not the only one who never felt the warmth of having parents, Kai. I did too. My adoptive parents never actually cared for me. They took me in because the elders in our village told them to do so. Well, I was lucky enough when my foster mother gave me my dad's bandana when I was three years old. At least you got your grandfather." Rei told Kai lightly, remembering his past.

Kai looked at Rei. It was like Rei can see through him and read between his words. He found it amusing. After six years of being enclosed in a world of endless work and twenty-two years of endless solitary life, it felt really light for him to have someone who can clearly understand him. Tala can understand him but when he is overly serious, he can have some sort of suicidal thoughts like Bryan.

"My grandfather is no good either, if you ask me. I barely see him outside trainings. He treats me like his play toy though to be honest, I was way lucky than the other orphans in the Abbey. I am free to do what I want while the others can't. But I'm not a total spoiled kid. I also get "disciplined" when I do something wrong. If I get freedom, I get the double of punishment for every wrong action. I really got used to it even though I was really young back then." Kai told Rei without any sign of bitterness in his tone. He had already learned to accept his past and decided that it would be no use if he would continue to regret it.

"Well… he's still your family. He never lay a finger on you didn't he?" Rei asked Kai comfortably knowing that Kai won't choke him to death when he asks anything about it.

"True, he did not lay a singer finger on me. It was Balkov who did the dirty work. But even he didn't lay a finger on me; his tongue was very sharp for a kid. He'll say things no one would like to hear and that trained me to be emotionless. I only cried once in my entire life after my parents' death. Not even when I was a baby, that's what my care taker told me." Kai said easily.

"Care taker? You had a care taker?" Rei asked in disbelief. Kai Hiwatari, the independent, emotionless and strong former Breakers' team captain had a nanny?

Kai chuckled. As if reading Rei's thoughts, he said in an amused tone, "Who would ever think that I had a care taker? I am independent and reliable. But yes, I did have a care taker until I was four years old."

"What happened to your care taker?" Rei asked out of curiosity. It is a juicy detail of Kai's life no one would ever want to miss!

Kai smiled sadly. Rei then knew that something bad happened but he didn't interrupt.

"When I was already four years old, Voltaire ordered Balkov to train me. My caretaker, Kanna, said that I should be good and I shouldn't cry during trainings. When I returned to my room, I found her, lying on the floor, drenched in her own blood. That was then I realized that she knew that she would be killed. I didn't cry like she said." Kai said sadly. His caretaker was the only person who truly cared for Kai in his younger years.

Rei remained silent as he watched the clouds covering up the sun's rays. Then he returned his gaze back to Kai who continued watching the father and daughter. Maybe they should lighten the mood.

"Kai." Rei said to catch Kai's attention.

Kai instantly turned to him and their eyes met. Kai got lost in Rei's innocent golden orbs. _So innocent and deep_, he thought. But before getting too much attention, Kai regained his senses. Rei, noticing that he already got Kai's attention, smiled.

"You mentioned that you are still in contact with your Russian friends. How are they?" Rei asked thoughtfully. He is a very forgiving person!

"They are all good. Ian is working for my research lab as a main technician. Spencer is in a military camp. It suits him if you ask me. Bryan is finishing his degree on Chemistry. And Tala," Kai sighed when it was Tala's turn.

Rei waited patiently.

"Tala is working for me too because he said he wanted to and he made a big confession." Kai said heavily.

"What confession?" Rei wanted to know.

"I swear that you wouldn't like to know." Kai said, denying Rei's question.

"C'mon Kai! We are friends!" Rei said convincingly.

Kai sighed and dropped his shoulders. It is not really in Tala's appearance but he said that he is.

"Well, he confessed it loudly and sanely in an executive board meeting when the topic came out of nowhere. He said that he is and proud to be a bisexual. Pretty shocking, to be honest but, I don't know, because of that, he gained respect from people in the company." Kai spilled without feeling.

Rei blinked. "Well, what's wrong with that?"

"When Bryan found out, he freaked out like crazy and the both of them started bickering non stop about everything. And later, the five of us are going to meet again so I don't know what will happen." Kai said dryly.

"Oh." was all that Rei can say.

"How about young kitty friends? How are they?" Kai asked.

"Them, well, Mariah and Lee were married 2 years ago by the elders while Gary and Kevin are still being children as they are." Rei explain.

There was a moment of silence between the two until it is time for them to part ways.

"The sun is coming down. Maybe I should go. You too." Rei said, standing up and wearing his bag.

Kai just nodded and stood up too.

"So, see you when I see you!" Rei said cheerfully as he turned to walk away.

When Rei is already nowhere to be seen, Kai remembered something. _I forgot to ask his rescidence! Way to go Hiwatari!_ He just made his way to his car and drove to his mansion to meet Tala and the other Russians. He just smiled as he drives. _Maybe I'll see him soon._

tbc….

**Ice Spirit: **There you have it. Chapter 2. Tell me what you think by reviewing. I value your opinion because it helps me improve my work.

Your Icy Sistah 

**-Ice Spirit-**


	3. Tainted Memory

**Ice Spirit: **Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry! OMG! It's been ages since I last updated and I apologize for that. Anyway, I'm really happy that people like the story so far. Hope you like this one too!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Look, isn't he cute?" Rei can hear a female speak as he approach his cubicle. Today is supposed to be his day-off but he knew that deadlines are deadlines.

As he reach his desk, he could see his female colleagues crowding his small space while giggling and speaking with each other in muffled tones.

"What the?" is all that escaped from Rei's lips. He's too stunned to see the pictures he worked on for hours in the dark room is scattered in every direction on his supposed to be neat desk while his insensitive colleagues continuously giggle in fancy.

His female colleagues gave way to him as they heard his reaction. Some scrambled out of his cubicle in embarrassment while few remained to help him re-arrange the scattered pictures.

"We are sorry Rei. We didn't mean to intrude but we just got excited when we saw his picture here. We might have returned to our high school giggly times." One of his colleagues said as they gather the pictures together.

"Its fine since nothing got smashed or destroyed. Ms. Tsukishiro might have killed me if I missed one of those tycoons. Whom are you referring to, by the way?" Rei inquired as he continuously pick up the pictures of old and young entrepreneurs.

"Oh, it's Kai Hiwatari we are referring to! He's quite handsome and rich, not to mention that he's only twenty-two years old." Rei's officemate replied.

"I see." Rei replied, a small smile grazing upon his lips. As they finished gathering all the pictures, his female co-staffs apologized again and went back to their own duties.

_Peace, at last. This is supposed to be my day off but I'm also off tomorrow so probably, I can just submit this later before I time out. _Rei thought as he label the envelopes containing the pictures. He carefully grouped the pictures by tens examining carefully each face that he shot. He's quite proud that all pictures he took were up close and personal with the "rich kids".

He continued grouping the stacks of pictures he had successfully developed since last night. When he came across the picture of the great Kai Hiwatari, he is surprised that Kai is actually looking at the camera. He just smiled to himself. _But I don't remember approaching him inside the conference hall… anyway, that's not a problem at all._

oOo

"I'm sorry sir, but CEO Hiwatari is not around today." Miranda Baoshu, Kai's secretary, said for the nth time that day. She can't contact her boss for he's not in his mansion and his three mobile phones cannot be reached. She almost died due to the bombardment of the executives because of the postponement of their board meeting.

"What! Then, where is he?" the man on the other line inquired.

"I'm afraid that he is not to be reached." replied.

"Then, do something! CEO Hiwatari is not a person bound to be roaming around without any notice!" the man said heatedly, giving Miranda the creeps.

"Yes sir. Sir, may I know who is this so that I can inform CEO Hiwatari about your acquaintance as soon as I speak with him." Miranda calmly replied.

"This is General Manager Ishii from Taojun Industries. And inform him that our President would like to have a breakfast meeting with him within this week." GM Ishii told Miranda.

"Yes sir. I will call you back when CEO Hiwatari is already aware of this." Miranda said. And with that, Mr. Ishii hung up the phone, leaving poor Miranda puzzled and exhausted. _How rude. Where in heavens am I going to find Mr. Hiwatari? _

Miranda picked up the telephone again and dialed for her boss' residence. But then again, it is the butler who answered the phone, telling her that _Master Kai_ isn't back yet. God, he's freaking her out. Before, he's the first one to tell her all his meetings and appointments and stuff but today, for the record, CEO KAI HIWATARI actually missed work without any notice!

Miranda slumped on her chair yet still maintaining her posture. If she can only burn Kai Hiwatari alive for torturing her by leaving without any notice but unfortunately, she can't do that for just touching him might kill her in an instant. Suddenly, the telephone rang, disturbing her thoughts.

"Hiwatari International Group of Companies, Japan. Good afternoon." Miranda recited her spiel perfectly, hoping that it would be her superior.

"Good afternoon to you too. May I know if Mr. Kai Hiwatari is around?" a good-natured tone asked Miranda from the other line.

"I'm sorry sir, but CEO Hiwatari is not around today. Would you just like to leave a message for him?" Miranda replied nicely.

"No, never mind. Thank you for you time."

oOo

"What's with you Mr. CEO? Ruining your long time clean attendance record with no reason at all? I don't believe you, Kai. You're skipping work for a reason." Tala reasoned out after sipping from his second beer can. He and Kai had been roaming around the city and nearby counties without any specific place to go. Currently, they are watching the blazing orange sun as it slowly disappear behind the deep waters of the sea.

"Don't be hard headed. What's wrong with skipping a day's job if we had been so over worked?" Kai shot back at Tala without even turning to him.

Tala almost choked when Kai said those words. This time, he is able to capture the other man's attention while earning a quizzical look from him.

"That's trash, Kai. I've been bugging you for years to have some fun and to let loose after months, weeks, days of stupid paper works and endless meetings then now, you're going to ask me if what's wrong with skipping work? I know something happened. I've known you forever so stop playing those mystery games with me." Tala said seriously, facing his long time friend.

Kai turned his view back again to the picturesque horizon, seemingly avoiding Tala's inquiring. Being honest to his self, he too is confused on the real reason why he wanted to break away for a while.

"Is this something related to your teammates?" Tala asked out of nowhere, making Kai's eyes grow wide in surprise but he quickly covered this. Tala studied his friend and made a certain conclusion he does not want to think of as possible.

"I knew it." Tala said mockingly. He shifted his weight inside Kai's new convertible ride, wanting to earn an interesting reaction from the other guy's frozen demeanor.

"Whatever. I don't realize what you're talking about." Kai replied, finishing his drink.

Tala sighed. Kai still needs his screws to be unwound a bit more. _I'm happy that I'm gay and careless now!_ With that thought, Tala came up with a "very bright" idea.

"How about you become gay too?" Tala offered nonchalantly to Kai who gave him a stoic expression.

"We are two different people," is Kai's flat reply, giving out no emotion unlike earlier.

"Schisse, Kai! You say too much garbage today. Of course, I know that! God, probably we should go back to your place now. Ian just sent me a message that Miranda is being tortured by too many callers and arrangements and impatient executives. You didn't even warn her where you are going. You're just too sadistic!" Tala remarked.

_Look who's talking._ Kai just rolled his eyes at the comment. If he told Miranda that he's not coming today, it won't be called skipping work.

With one last look at the departing sun, they composed themselves and set off back to their places. To many thoughts, yet no answer at all.

Tbc…

**Ice Spirit: **How about a nice little review? Please review so that I'll know what are my strong and weak points… 'till the next chapter!


End file.
